


Falling For You

by fallenoriath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Sieg is horny on main but nothing happens between anyone, Swearing, Wolf is v embarrassed at her antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenoriath/pseuds/fallenoriath
Summary: The peace that had flooded through the friend’s silence was quickly disturbed as more students flooded the grassy area, some simply to study as the two had been doing, to play trivial games such as catch, or to speak to one another of the stress that lingered due to testing.-Long story short, Wolfram accidentally throws a football at Sieglinde as she's calmly studying in the campus park and shenanigans ensue as the student tries his best to make it up to her.





	Falling For You

It was now that the springs soft light fluttered among the schools plentiful yards, a warmth spreading through the bones of each student as they passed through university in order to reach their courses on time. Sieglinde sat beside the slate haired boy, a book settled in their respective laps as they occasionally lifted their heads to speak among each other, far too caught up in their reading to hold up a conversation of much worth. Both having seen the fair weather that had been blessed upon them after weeks of nothing but clouds, the friends decided that it would be nice to spend the evening in the campus park while studying, but only Ciel seemed to stick to this ideal as the girl flipped through a novel that she’d read back in high school.

The peace that had flooded through the friend’s silence was quickly disturbed as more students flooded the grassy area, some simply to study as the two had been doing, to play trivial games such as catch, or to speak to one another of the stress that lingered due to testing. After quite some time the two quickly became distracted due to these sudden interruptions and were constantly left to avoid a frisbee or such of the like that strayed to far from the players, leaving the pair to roll their eyes in unison and to throw it back- that was, until it came unexpected.

Surprisingly, the football had managed to miss Ciel who sat closest to the pair that had been tossing it back and forth, rather hitting the onyx haired girl who sat beside him directly into the head. Her small body fell quickly, the last sight she’d been able to see was flooded with spots of light as she fell unconscious due to the blow. The boy beside her burst into a variety of nervous laughter and concern, glad that it had missed him by that minute space between the two but in worry that his friend may have been seriously hurt. It didn’t take much longer for the student that had thrown the ball to rush over to the pair, his friend walking slowly behind him up to the scene.

“ _ Oh my god _ , I’m  _ so _ sorry, I just-” Wolfram’s words came out breathlessly as his eyes ran over the petite body that slumped sideways onto the boy beside her. Seeing the way that her eyelids had fluttered shut, the man felt his heart race in an instant at her limp body had yet to move from its position, “ _ Fuck, is she dead?”  _ Bringing one hand to her cheek in order to support her, he slipped two digits to the curve of her neck as he checked for a pulse in spite of knowing that a football of all things wouldn’t have killed her.

Scoffing, Ciel was still left laughing unceremoniously at the shock of it all, “Nah, she’s still breathing. At most, Sully’s just got a concussion.”

“Fuckin’ dumbass I told you to stop throwing it so hard,” Bard finally joined the trio that surrounded the girl. “She all good or…?”

The other blond interrupted him, looking to Ciel with worried eyes, “Can we stay here until she wakes up? I feel really bad and I don’t want her to think I’m just some asshole who knocked her out ‘n left.”

“Yeah but you really don’t have to,” the slate haired boy shrugged and began to lay the girl correctly on the bench so that she wouldn’t slip off, her head resting in her lap as her feet dangled off the edge of the limited seat.

An obnoxiously loud groan was let out nearby as Bard retrieved the football that fell ways away from the seat, “Wolf we ain’t have to stay, c’mon, man, just have Ciel say sorry for you or write her a note.”

Nodding quickly, Wolfram settled himself onto the ground in front of where her body lie and picked up the book that must’ve been held in those dainty hands that now sit limply at her sides, folded open towards the sky. He busied himself with flipping through the pages just as the unknown girl once had, not caring to read through the entirety of each paragraph, instead reading through the small segments that caught his eye in hopes of passing time.

About an hour later, Sieglinde felt that sun’s rays blinded her through closed eyelids, nose screwing up in distaste, “Mmm... _ fuck… _ ” she instantly growled out, feeling the consistant pounding that rang through her skull in stringing pain. The girl pressed her nose into the boy’s stomach as to hide her eyes from deafening light, bringing a manicured hand to her head in hopes of soothing the throbbing that had settled there.

“Finally up, loser?” Ciel poked her side and chuckled as she jerked away from the touch.

“Shut the fuck up, Ciel,” she spat in response. The words he’d spoken were most definitely not what she would have liked to hear upon waking from the unexpected nap of sorts which had left her in a sour mood thanks to the pain thrumming through her head.

Smoothing the thick black locks back, the boy played with her hair in attempts of soothing her, “Aww don’t be like that, some hot football players came by and offered a gang-bang a little bit ago.” Seeing the look of incredulity written on both Wolfram and Bard’s faces left him to stifle a laugh, waiting to see how the crude girl would react to such a statement.

“That’s so wack, why the hell didn’t you wake me up for that? You know damn well I woulda said yeah,” she choked out a laugh despite her pain and began to stretch her limbs that all had tensed due to the uncomfortable position she’d been settled into.

“Glad you say that because they’re still here!” Once hearing those simple eight words, the girl flushed a sweet rosette and whipped her head around, rolling onto her side which left her head spinning at the rushed actions.

“We didn’t say that-” Wolfram quickly added after seeing the embarrassment cross her features, not wanting the girl to get the wrong idea.

The blond who sat beside him groaned and rolled back into the grass that held slight moisture, clearly tired of the hour of doing nothing, “He’ll clap your cheeks another day, just hurry up and say sorry or whatever.”

Face glowing a light flush along with the girl’s, he nodded and shifted to his knees to face her better, “Oh yeah! I just wanted to say I was real sorry ‘bout hitting you in the head and I was wondering if I could help you to the nurse or something? I just wanna make it up to you.” Guilt riddled his every word as the man’s hands ran through the growing grass, ripping single stands of the vegetation out to distract himself as she stared at him through squinted eyes, unsure of whether it was due to the sun or anger towards him.

“Can take me out for lunch,” Sieglinde shrugged. After hearing the soft snickers that collected from both Ciel and Bard, she whined, “What? I’ve been knocked out for an entire  _ hour _ \- I’m  _ starving _ .”

“I mean, sure I guess. Where’d you want to go?”

Incapable of not laughing at the situation, Sieglinde chuckled and shook her head lightly, “Denny’s sounds good, some eggs to match my scrambled brain.”

Standing, Wolfram brushed off the backs of his grass stained jeans and offered a hand to the girl, not knowing how steady she’d be after the incident. Taking it with very little hesitation, the dainty hand pushed herself upwards and placed the hand that hadn’t been taken onto his chest, steadying herself from the dizziness that flooded her mind. Seeing his taken back expression she gave a weak smile along with a laugh, “Sorry, jus’ a little dizzy,” and with that she pulled away, re-adjusting her shirt by the hem of it. The excuse must have settled well with him because he immediately held up her hand once more as the splotches that blocked her vision died out and she’d finally been able to see the man once more.

On their way to the restaurant which Wolfram had thankfully offered her a ride to, the pair began to acquaint themselves with one another and by the time they made it to the destination they sought, the two were all laughter and soft nudges as if they’d been friends for years. While the man watched the girl eat away the last of his weekly budget, he couldn’t help but chuckle along as she waved her hands about in an impression of someone he’d yet to meet as he breathed in the thick scent of grease and syrup. By the end of their meal, the two made their way back to the car, bumping into each other playfully before settling themselves into the vehicle.

“Do you want me to take you to the nurse to check it out or?” He broke through their mild conversation, wanting to know which direction of the campus that he needed to drive to.

Button nose scrunching up, Sieglinde shook her head to-and-fro, “No, it’s fine I’ll just get it checked tomorrow. Can you just drop me off at my dorm?”

Of course, Wolfram agreed to the simple request and listened as she spoke out the directions, making it the building within a mere five minutes. Grasping onto her seatbelt, the girl shifted to face the driver and grant him a smirk, “You gonna walk me in like a gentleman or are you into giving girls concussions and leaving?”

Raising an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes but was incapable of denying those sweet eyes and he quickly found himself unbuckling the belt that held tight to his chest in order to meet her at the opposite side of the car, opening the door and stretching out a hand for her to balance on, “Of course,  _ my lady. _ How could I forget?” They then snickered among themselves as the couple approached the door, Sieglinde reaching into her pocket for the room’s key.

“Well, I suppose this is farewell until I accidentally hit you again,” removing his hand from hers, the man bent over into a mock bow.

“I suppose it is,” she smiled back, laughing at his antics. Just as he’d turned his foot, she shouted out to draw his attention back, “Wait! Come ‘ere for a sec,” she waved her dainty hand in a welcoming expression. Pulling out a sharpie for her jacket pocket, Sieglinde pulled his calloused hand forward to rest it on top of her own, “I don’t have any paper with me so, is it alright if I write my number here?”

“Oh-um sure.”

“Cool,” she murmured downwards, too busy scribbling down the seven digits to say anything of much worth. “There, all done.” Capping the marker, she blew lightly on his hands to that the ink would not smudge when brushed against anything and gave a smirk, “This way you can check on me so you know I didn’t die from a concussion.”

Choking on the reasoning behind her number, he laughed and nodded, “Sounds good- guess I’ll see you sometime soon then?”

“Yep.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for him to use the number, originally just checking to see if he’d been given a real number and if he’d read such information correctly, thankful when her response read back with a retelling of the incident,  _ “This is football guy, right?” _ Within a weeks time, he was back to visit, finding out that she  _ had _ acquired a concussion due to the pressure but after not doing much since the past time, it had begun heeling and she hadn’t been as dizzy as she’d originally been.

“To be honest, it’s been hella boring lately,” she shrugged when he asked how she’d been. “Not much going on, y’know? Just homework and all that,” scooting closer to Wolfram, who sat alongside her on the mattress, the girl rested her head on the joint of his shoulder

Leaning towards the onyx haired girl, he beamed at the embrace and did his best to keep it comfortable for the other. “Well,” he started, “I could always take you out again- does tonight work for you? I think another apology dinner is due, to celebrate you gettin’ better and all that.”

Putting a finger to her chin, the girl falsely pondered thought as she teased the other, her own answer having been decided quite some time ago, “Hmm… I must check my schedule again but  _ perhaps _ I have some time for you.” She gave a wink and pushed his bicep, “Yeah, I’ll go out with you, you big loser. After all, your friend  _ did _ say that you’d clap my cheeks sometime…”

Face immediately flushing a brilliant crimson, the blond shoved her shoulder gently enough so that he knew it wouldn’t hurt, “ _ Shut up _ you- you  _ pervert. _ ” Sticking up his nose which crooked at the bridge, Wolfram turned his head from her, “I am a lady and should be treated as such, a scoundrel such as yourself must refrain from your… horny ways?” Unsure of what word to fill in such a gap, he joined her laughter at their hands crossed over one another’s and joined where they sat, a twist falling upon each of the pair’s intestines that spoke nothing other than it was were they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll definitely be writing more of these two in the future (CoUgh I have a multi-fic of them coming cOuGh)  
> Come send me asks on Tumblr @missperseph, the company would be appreciated!


End file.
